


Questions Raised In The Night

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Steve Feels, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony can never know what he heard... It could only hurt them.





	Questions Raised In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> The **Previous Work** in the series, [Secrets Between Flesh And Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039462), is the **Part 1** to this. But this can be read as a stand alone.

Something was wrong. Steve was awake within a heartbeat. His army training allowing him to wake at the drop of a pin, making him always ready.

Something in the room alerted him to possible danger.

He keeps still, keeps his breathing even. He doesn’t want to alert the possible attacker that he is aware that they are there. Tony could very well be depending on him. He waits and listens.

A light scuffling, hurried breath. Movement, somewhere close. The other side of the bed, Tony’s side. He loosens the tension in his musicals, readying for a fight.

Oh, it’s Tony. Moving in his sleep. Steve lets out his breath slowly. Relived that there was no danger.

But still, something still felt wrong.

Tony’s breath was too fast to be restful. He could hear fabric shifting – was he trembling? No, not quite… hands shacking? Was he having a bad dre-

A soft moan fills the quiet room. High and… pleasured? Oh… OH. Good dream then. Fuck.

He keeps himself still, not wanting to alert Tony’s that he was awake. God that would be bad for both of them.

This was private. Tony wouldn’t want him to be witness to this, he probably thought he was asleep. Things were strained enough between them recently already. He didn’t want to add this to it.

He always felt like he was one wrong move from losing his friends in this century. A wrong word or a bad call out in the field and everything would fall apart. And then he will be alone again in a harsh unfamiliar world. Tony was one of the few friends he had. One of his closest.

It was a desperate fearful balance between holding onto his few friends as tightly as possible and keeping them at arm’s reach in case they left.

Tony’s friendship means the world to him. He couldn’t risk his own feelings for the man harming their relationship. It was painful and difficult at times, but there was no other way.

He shouldn’t feel jealous at whoever had captured Tony’s attention. He shouldn’t hope that Tony’s feeling for them was fleeting and superficial. Tony’s wasn’t and never will be his to have.

A muffled moan behind him derails his thoughts. Steve feels his own member harden in his slacks at the sound. fuck fUcK FUCK.

This was wrong. So very wrong. He shouldn’t be listening to this, let alone getting off on it.

Tony shifts and Steve can feel the heat of him against his back. He can feel his hurried breath against his skin. His thrusts that shake the bed slightly. And he can hear the slickness of his cock.

His own member throbs painfully. Oh fuck.

Steve doesn’t know what he wants more: to turn over and face Tony or to block this all out.

Tony would hate him for this. But god, there was nothing else he could focus on. Everything that he is was drawn to Tony.

He digs his fingers in to his pillow at Tony’s soft moan, careful not to make a noise. There is nothing he can do to stop the flood of want and longing inside him at the sound. The wishing that it could be him that Tony was fantasizing about, that Tony ever thought of him when he wrapped his hand around his cock. That Tony would ever turn his way in interest.

Tony cums with a groan. Steve holds his breath. It takes all the strength he has to not shudder at the sound or make a sound himself.

The bed shifts and the warmth behind his back disappears. Tony must have turned away. He releases his breath carefully.

Steve looks up at the clock, careful not to move as he does so. 2:37AM … Bloody. Shit. Fuck.

It was four hours and twenty three minutes until he would normally get up. FOUR FUCKING HOURS AND TWENTY THREE MINUTES UNTIL HE CAN STROKE ONE OUT. FUCK.

Fuck. It was going to be a long night.

Why was Tony so close anyway?

No. That would just be wishful thinking.


End file.
